


Swimming in it

by mmmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmickey/pseuds/mmmickey
Summary: Mickey wears Ian's shirt and he's a cutie.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Swimming in it

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing one of these but I couldn't get this thought out of my head and I had to write it.

Ian steps down the stairs, and is greeted by the sight of Mickey standing in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. This is different than usual, only because of what he is wearing. Ian can’t stop staring at how adorable his husband looks as he asks, “Is that my shirt?”. Mickey sighs as he looks down at himself.  
“Yeah all of mine are in the wash ‘cause they were real dirty, so I just grabbed one of yours,” he says, setting his mug down and walking up to Ian. He has his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion when he asks, “The fuck are you lookin’ at me like that for?” Ian finally looks up from Mickey's body and into his eyes and gives a small smile as he answers.  
“Look so cute in my shirt, Mick. You’re practically swimming in it”.  
His words bring a pink blush to Mickey’s cheeks, which he tries to hide by looking away.  
“Shut the fuck up. ‘M not fuckin’ cute,” he tries to sound tough when he says it, but his voice is faint in embarrassment. “Don’t say weird shit like that.”  
“But it’s true. Look so tiny, love. Like I could just put you right in my pocket,” Ian argues. Ian wasn’t lying, he was basically losing his mind just looking at how small Mickey's frame was in the oversized shirt. Mickey is still looking down, cheeks getting redder by the minute, when Ian places a hand gently on his waist. Ian brings the other hand up with his finger under Mickey’s chin, and tilts his face upwards to place a small, chaste kiss to his lips. “Look so pretty, baby,” he whispers, breath ghosting over his lover's lips. Mickey tries to school his expression, but Ian can clearly see the beginnings of a tiny smile on his face. Ian holds him close as he leans his head down to start placing small kisses on Mickey's neck, stopping to softly suck on one spot right under his chin. He walks them both backwards slowly until Mickey’s back is pressed against the edge of the counter, then slides his hand down to the ending of the shirt falling on Mickey's mid-thigh. He leans his face in close while he plays with the hem of the shirt, and says in a teasing sing-song whisper, “cutie, bitty, baby. Little tiny sweety love”. He can almost feel the heat radiating from his husband’s flushed face when he gives a grumbling protest.  
“You can shut up with that shit,” he says, but his voice now has a hint of a laugh in it now. He gives up on the tough act by finally letting his face be overcome by the wide smile he was holding in. This time, he takes the initiative when he gets up on his tippy-toes to plant a kiss onto Ian’s mouth. “You big fuckin’ dork,” he says endearingly as he pulls away. Ian gives him a mischievous smile before lowering down onto his knees in front of Mickey’s slightly spread legs.  
“How’s this for dorky?” he says before sucking a small mark on Mickey’s thigh, right where the hem of the shirt ends.


End file.
